Recently, the market associated with user devices, such as a smart phone or a tablet computer and the like, has rapidly grown, and a touch screen has been widely utilized as an input device of a user device. The touch screen is generally formed of transparent electrodes, and a capacitive type touch screen that measures a change in capacitance generated by a touch is commonly used. The capacitive type touch screen has a drawback in that a user may always needs to touch a touch screen to provide a predetermined press or displacement, and a precise input using a pen is difficult.
To readily provide an input using a pen, recently, technologies associated with an input device using an electromagnetic wave have been mostly used.